The Third Goddess
by Tofu-chan
Summary: A one-chapter quicky. Without Washu, the firmament of the goddesses is fading. Tsunami is left to sort it out.


Lady Tokimi sat, head bowed, eyes closed, listening to the approaching footsteps. There was an accompanying swish as the footsteps stopped. There was a long silence. It was broken by another swishing sound, and a tentative call.  
  
"Ahem...Tokimi..." Tsunami gave a small nod of greeting as Tokimi opened her eyes.  
  
Tokimi returned the nod. "You are here to talk about our little 'firmament'."  
  
Tsunami nodded, slightly put off. She wished that Tokimi would just let her speak. "It-"  
  
"It grows weak. I know."  
  
"Tokimi, we-"  
  
"Need another." Tokimi finished. She was enjoying Tsunami's frustration. "But she will not return."  
  
"I think-"  
  
"No. There is no use in trying to talk to her. But by all means," she waved a hand, "you can try."  
  
"And I-"  
  
"And you will," Tokimi smiled. "And if she does not?"  
  
"We will..." Tsunami paused, waiting for Tokimi.  
  
Tokimi raised an eyebrow. "We will...?"  
  
Tsunami smiled, despite herself. "We will find another."  
  
Tokimi closed her eyes again. "I know."  
  
"I know you know." Tsunami sighed and laughed lightly. Despite Tokimi's eyes being gently closed now, Tsunami gave a small nod, half out of habit and half of courtesy, and left, her long skirts rustling as she went.  
  
When the rustling could be heard no longer, Tokimi opened her eyes. "She is wasting her time," she announced to the silence. "But maybe...no. No...she will no return to us. I know it."  
  
* * *  
  
Sasami turned her head, deep in sleep. And when she sat up, pushing back her covers, still she dreamt. Tsunami stepped lightly out of the bedroom, walked downstairs and into Washu's lab.  
  
Washu was still typing at her computer. She turned at the footsteps.  
  
"Sasa-" No, there was a certain aura about her now, a certain..."How can I help you, Tsunami?"  
  
"Lady Washu, we need to talk. It is of great importance and urgency."  
  
"If this is about what I think it is," Washu said slowly, "then you already know my answer."  
  
"Lady Washu-"  
  
"Tsunami, I'm not a 'Lady Washu' anymore. Just 'Washu'. And I've already said no. Please leave - I mean no offence, of course."  
  
"At least hear me out then, Washu. You could at least do that for me."  
  
Washu hesitated, and then gave a nod of submission. "Although it may be a waste of time on your part."  
  
Tsunami gave a small sigh. "Washu. Our firmament is growing weaker - I can tell you know this. Lady Tokimi and I are doing our best to sustain it. But options are running out - if we maintain the size, it will fade. If we reduce it, what remains may be strengthened, but will not function the same without the rest, and as time goes on we would have to reduce it again and again...until nothing remains. Either way we are left powerless and everything we support will die - that is, with only the two of us behind it.  
  
"With your power, Washu, we can again strengthen our support, and with that our firmament and assistance in the running of worlds can flourish. If you joined us again, you can restore your power, and help give fresh life to what is rapidly disappearing from us. All I can do is beg that you do not stand back and let so much life wither."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"The power...doesn't need to be mine...necessarily...does it..."  
  
"...No," Tsunami confirmed, "but we need your...'permission', I suppose, to pass it on."  
  
Washu looked up, giving a brief smile. "You have it."  
  
Tsunami's eyes, instead of shining, became saddened. "You are sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...Very well, then, Washu. The power will be passed to a blood relative of your choice, unless you wish it otherwise."  
  
Washu shook her head. "Ryoko already knows how to handle her power. She should be able to cope with a bit more."  
  
Tsunami frowned. "It is more than 'a bit more' power than she is used to."  
  
Washu laughed. "I know. But it'll do her some good to have a bit more responsibility."  
  
Tsunami nodded as a palpable thickness filled the air, and then waned. The room seemed dimmer after it had left. "It is done. Farewell, Washu."  
  
Washu watched Tsunami turn and walk back towards Sasami's bedroom. When she left, Washu sighed.  
  
"Ah well. I've had a good few years." 


End file.
